1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for forming electrical connections on a solar cell in a production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) devices or solar cells are devices which convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electrical power. Typical thin film type PV devices, or thin film solar cells, have one or more p-i-n junctions. Each p-i-n junction comprises a p-type layer, an intrinsic type layer, and an n-type layer. When the p-i-n junction of the solar cell is exposed to sunlight (consisting of energy from photons), the sunlight is converted to electricity through the PV effect. Solar cells may be tiled into larger solar arrays. The solar arrays are created by connecting a number of solar cells and joining them into panels with specific frames and connectors.
Typically, a thin film solar cell includes active regions, or photoelectric conversion units, and a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) film disposed as a front electrode and/or as a backside electrode. The photoelectric conversion unit includes a p-type silicon layer, an n-type silicon layer, and an intrinsic type (i-type) silicon layer sandwiched between the p-type and n-type silicon layers. Several types of silicon films, including microcrystalline silicon film (pc-Si), amorphous silicon film (a-Si), polycrystalline silicon film (poly-Si), and the like, may be utilized to form the p-type, n-type, and/or i-type layers of the photoelectric conversion unit. The backside electrode may contain one or more conductive layers. There is a need for an improved process of forming a solar cell that has good interfacial contact, low contact resistance, and high overall performance.
With traditional energy source prices on the rise, there is a need for a low cost way of producing electricity using a low cost solar cell device. Conventional solar cell manufacturing processes are highly labor intensive and have numerous interruptions that can affect the production line throughput, solar cell cost, and device yield. For instance, conventional solar cell electrical connection processes require formed electrical leads to be manually positioned and connected to the backside electrode of the solar cell device. These manual processes are labor intensive, time consuming and costly.
Additionally, as the size of solar cells increase, such as Generation 8 modules (2.2×2.6 meters modules), the connection of the electrical leads to the solar cell, especially in the center of the solar cell, becomes increasingly difficult for a technician to access and perform.
Therefore, there is a need for improved apparatus and processes for forming an electrical connection on a solar cell in an automated solar cell production line.